Stalked by an Angel
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico is a Krampus and he enjoys his job. Or at least he did, until a cheerful, sassy Christmas angel named Percy started stalking him... Which, well, is a lie. Nico actually kind of enjoys Percy's company. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Stalked by an Angel || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Stalked by an Angel

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, angels, fluff, cuddles, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Nico is a Krampus and he enjoys his job. Or at least he did, until a cheerful, sassy Christmas angel started stalking him...

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Stalked by an Angel_

Nico frowned in frustration, scratching his long, black horns.

He loved his job. Punishing brats who misbehaved all year and still thought they would deserve gifts on Christmas was _amazing_. Taking them down a notch. It was very fulfilling. Nico loved being a Krampus. It beat being a Death Angel – job he had done after graduation Demon High two centuries ago, at least he got to hang out on Earth now.

The job was simple. And it was _just_ Nico. No co-workers. Every Krampus had different assignments and they very, _very_ rarely interacted. Which was fine with Nico. He didn't like people.

"Oh. Oh, I've never been to _this_ part of Europe! This is _exciting_! Where are we going?"

Nico gritted his teeth and turned toward his stalker. All day – and a Christmas day lasted about a year in Christmas time (for Santas, angels and Krampi) – Nico had been stalked by an _angel_. And Nico was being literal here; not just that the other creature was breathtaking but he was a literal angel. A Christmas angel. A beautiful, green-eyed, black-haired Christmas angel with large white wings and robes that showed _far more than necessary_. Honestly, weren't Christmas angels supposed to be decent? Those long, tempting legs were so not decent. And then the angel opened his bow-shaped, pink lips and words left them and the illusion of a pretty arm-candy faded. Instead, the angel became Percy – the bane of Nico's existence.

"I don't know where _you_ are going, but I have coal to deliver", growled Nico frustrated.

"It's kinda boring, you know?", hummed Percy and tilted his head. "I mean. Can't you think of something a bit more... cool? Something more fun?"

"...What would an _angel_ suggest that a _Krampus_ should give a kid?", asked Nico dumbly.

"Dunno. Give them like... potatoes. Vegetables", shrugged Percy thoughtfully. "Oh. _Socks_."

Nico blinked dumbly at Percy. "Not even we would give kids socks for Christmas. We're monsters, but not _monsters_. You are, hands down, the weirdest angel I've ever met."

"How many angels _have_ you met?", drawled Percy unimpressed, one eyebrow cocked.

"Fair enough", grunted Nico. "But aren't you supposed to be the good guys."

"It's not like you're the _bad_ guys. You give children what they deserve too. If we'd start handing gifts out for bad behavior, what kind of generation would _that_ make", snorted Percy.

"Also a fair point", hummed Nico, regarding the gorgeous angel.

Okay, so maybe Percy wasn't the bane of Nico's existence. _Maybe_ he was the highlight of Nico's year, because Nico hadn't talked to _anyone_ in roughly five decades and Percy was cheeky and cute and made Nico laugh in a way the Krampus had never done before. Not to mention, Percy was a sight to behold. Nico's eyes lingered on the large, beautiful white wings.

"Why are you following me?", asked Nico after another two cities and thus two more days.

Time for Christmas creatures was weird. A second in the human world stretched on for a year for them so they could do their job. Only that it was only that _feeling_ of time; there was no night and day turn, no need for food or sleep in that time. Like he said; it was a bit weird.

"...You really don't remember me, mh?", chuckled Percy softly.

"You literally just showed up this morning, flapped your wings and have been stalking me since then", grunted Nico pointedly. "What exactly am I supposed to remember here?"

"You used to be a Death Angel", hummed Percy with a soft smile on his lips. "I was _really_ scared when I had died. You were... kind to me. You made me want to become an angel. And here I am, a Christmas angel. When I tried tracking you down, you had already quit your job and it took me some time to find out you're a Krampus now. It was silly, I guess. To think you'd-"

"The boy who died saving his mother", whispered Nico in realization, eyes widening. "No. I... I remember you. You're the reason I switched jobs, actually."

"I... what?", asked Percy surprised, blinking slowly.

"You were a child, who had suffered. You were a boy who used to misbehave because he didn't have a happy home. If someone would have helped you earlier, you would not have died. So I decided to become someone who can help. I became a Krampus so I can asset _why_ a child misbehaves. I have... reported multiple cases of children misbehaving because of abuse", explained Nico. "And I helped getting them out of it. Because of you. You made me want to do more. I..."

Percy's smile was blinding as he threw himself at Nico and engulfed Nico in his wings, the warmth being nearly suffocating. "Can I stay with you? For a while. We could work together. Because _I_ am kind of assigned to help the children. So. Our jobs would totally align. If... If you'd..."

"I'd love that", blurted Nico out without having to think about it.

/The Next Christmas\

"Percy. Percy, angel, come on", cooed Nico, nudging Percy.

Percy growled, tightening his wings around Nico. The two of them were curled together on Percy's nest in Nico's home. After Christmas last year had ended – after spending a year together, essentially – Nico had asked Percy out on a date. They dated for a couple regular human-time months before moving in together, because Nico had never in his long life been as happy as he was with Percy. The angel redecorated Nico's home, built a nice and cozy nest out of their robes and blankets and pillows and Percy's feathers. It became Nico's favorite spot to be in. Percy's nest, with Percy in his arms and Percy's warm wings around his body.

"Come on", grunted Nico amused. "We have Christmas to do."

Percy grumbled into Nico's chest. It was cute how clingy Percy could be. Nico had learned early on that Percy had had a hard time adjusting to being dead and that, once he opened up to someone, he got attached hard and fast. The same happened between them. His cute little stalker grew truly attached to Nico in the time that they had spent together last Christmas.

"Love", tried Nico for a third time, kissing the top of Percy's head. "Please, love, be reasonable."

"Reasonable isn't my jam. You should know that after dating me for a year", chided Percy.

"I should", agreed Nico thoughtfully. "After being mated to you for half a year, I really should."

"Hey", huffed Percy and slapped Nico on the chest. "How dare you. You're supposed to worship me like the angel I am and not sass me. Sassing is _my_ job in this relationship."

Nico grinned and leaned up to kiss his angel. "Anything you say, my worship-worthy angel."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

_They do make for a pretty pair, horned!Nico and winged!Percy *grins pleased*  
_


End file.
